A Love Above All Others
by KatieGSR
Summary: After the war it's the Trios 7th year and a new neighbour in Harry's neighbourhood has met Bill Weasley will anything happen? You'll just have to tune in to find out!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: If you believe me to be the awesome JK Rowling you're seriously delusional. I am not and will not ever be her, unless of course body snatchers come and swap us but then again I'll still be me in her body alrighty then glad that's cleared up.  
  
A Love Above All Others  
  
PROLOUGE: the beginnings of a beautiful friendship  
  
"I don't think you get the importance of this" a young, obviously frustrated woman spoke strangely obviously trying to control her temper. Her left temple throbbing slightly as her almost jet black hair struggled out of the artistically designed messy bun on the top of her head. Bill watched as she argued with the ticket man at the Tottenham Court Road Station. "I'm sure it is very important... to you miss but as I said no change, no ticket, no ride" he turned to the next customer as she sighed and picked up her parcels, one of the bags split open spilling its contents all over the floor of the station. Seeing this Bill decided that every Muggle in that station (as they weren't helping her) were lazy gits. She started toward the stairs. "Miss, hey, Miss!" Bill called out picking up a C.D she had forgotten. "Thanks, umm could you please put it in one of these other million bags?" she gave a dry laugh "Sure" Bill replied as he put the C.D in her bag "I'm Bill by the way" "Holly" "Do you need any help because I could if you wanted me to?" "Really?" Holly looked closer at him, she shrugged thinking why not and handed him a few of the shopping bags "Ahh, now I feel like less of a pack horse!" "Good thing?" Bill asked looking sideways at Holly as she smiled "Definitely," she tucked one of the renegade pieces of hair behind her ear hefting the bags up her arm. "Where are you going?" Bill asked her curiously "Surrey, Little Whinging Surrey" Bill looked at her quickly before making up his mind "You're joking right?" Holly noticing his surprise replied "No, my family has just moved back there after we moved to Australia when I was 10 why? "Because that's where I'm headed" "No way, you're not one of those weird stalker people are you?" "No" Bill chuckled "Coincidence or fate?" Holly questioned Bill "Fate" Bill confirmed, "Do you want a ride?" "Fate, serendipity maybe...hmm" Holly trailed off before she answered properly, "sure why not?" They stopped in front of a red Mini Cooper, Bill looked at Holly who was enthralled with the car. "Is this yours?" "No, just borrowing from a friend," "When I save enough I'm getting one of these," Holly mused as Bill packed her bags into the boot as she handed him the ones she carried. "Thanks for the lift Bill..." "Oh sorry I forgot to tell you my last name it's Weasley," "Mine's Edmunds," "Nice to meet you Holly Edmunds," "You too Bill Weasley," As they got in the car and start their journey to Little Whining, Surrey in the glorious afternoon sunshine.  
  
Bill looked over at Holly while she recited one of her poems (one of the many things they had talked about). "It sucks really," she warned him as she started to recite  
  
Fading away,  
  
feeling like nothing.  
  
No one and nowhere  
  
realises I'm gone  
  
floating and feeling like clouds in the sky,  
  
why did I have to wake up and die?  
  
Wishes untrue,  
  
untamed and unbearable.  
  
Staying here;  
  
all around fading from sight  
  
to the bleakness of white  
  
wanting to show you  
  
that I cared  
  
you left me here  
  
wanting to hurt,  
  
I'm hurting and dying  
  
and you don't seem to care.  
  
"What do you think" Holly asked nervously "It's well I don't know I'm not really poetry orientated" "Oh," Holly looked down, a blush spreading over her cheeks, "You're the first person I've recited this particular poem to" "Really? I'm honored" Bill replied mostly to defuse the situation Holly looked out the window just as Placebo came on the radio. "Oh my GOD!" I LOVE THIS SONG!!!" she squealed "Okay, okay," Bill reached over to turn it up "Coz there's nothing else to do EVERY ME AND EVERY YOU," Holly sang, no shouted along with the radio as Bill chuckled to himself "So what's the song called?" he yelled over the radio's volume "Every Me and Every You," Holly yelled back, "Have you every seen Cruel Intentions?" "No, I haven't," Bill yelled back "Oh, okay," Holly yelled just as the song was finishing, "You should see it" she finished in a more sedate tone. "Okay, I will," Bill promised, "Where do you want to be dropped off at?" "Number 6 Privet drive if that's anywhere near where you're going?" Holly questioned nervously "Okay, sure good thing I'm going to Number 4 isn't it?" he replied masking his surprise "Cool, who are you going to see?" "Harry Potter, the Dursley's nephew," a black look reminiscent of his mother settled over his features "Really? Harry did say he was getting a visitor today," "Really, you've spoken to him?" "Yeah, we were like besties before I went of to the great and mysterious Oz..." They pulled up outside Number 4 Privet Drive; Bill gave Holly her parcels as she said "Cheers for the ride Bill, serendipitous that I ran into you hey?" "Yeah, that hey, maybe we'll see again some day?" "Maybe if it's meant to be," as she walked away and Bill supposed out of his life.  
  
[b]Please Review because this is my very first story and if you would like to beta-read for me (this is un-beta-read) please email me[/i] 


	2. A Few Months Later

Disclaimer: If you believe me to be the writer of the original canon I would say you have your wires crossed. I am not and will never be J.K Rowling.  
  
Bill stared off into space- a bad idea when the Order meeting was in full swing, now that they were the designated 'clean up crew' after the war had ended. Though he wasn't thinking about the war, the death or destruction a genocidic Voldemort had caused. So what or who was he thinking of? Months ago Holly Edmunds had walked into his life and straight out but not out of his head. How could one sunny June day still haunt his memories well into a cloudy December? For the last six months she had not left his mind and his family and fellow Order members had twigged something with him was up, especially when they saw him staring into blank space moving his lips not saying a word out loud.  
  
"Bill! Bill!" Charlie snapped "Wha...?" Bill slurred dragging himself out of his daydream. "Meetings over, time to go!" Bill looked at his watch "Whoa it's nearly midnight!" Charlie looked at Bill rolling his eyes "Duh, what do you think Tonks was complaining about? It costs to get into her fave club now" "Right" Bill looked less confused and more cheerful at the thought of being left alone without the overbearing worriers (also known as his family) thinking the world was going to crash if he wasn't his old self B.W (Before War).  
  
Opening his apartment's front door he was greeted by silence and darkness, nothing out of the ordinary for him. He switched on the light. Electricity ran though his home thanks to his fathers love of all things Muggle he decided to indulge on a whim and live eccentrically; a half-life of the muggle-wizard cross over that many of his peers had shunned due to their restrictive upbringing purely on magic. He did this 'just to be different'. Which was alright because none of his other siblings had thought to do this for themselves besides him, being that the trio of his brother Ron and his two best friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were still finishing up their education' probably worried about N.E.W.Ts already' he thought of Hermione a highly strung girl who was obsessed about her and others grades.  
  
Bill walked toward his fridge intent on finding something edible in it. "Hmm maybe I have some left over Chinese from last night" he spoke into the empty apartment as he dug around the fridge and finding some very suspicious green stuff. 'Meh, I'll clean tomorrow' he thought pushing it to the side finding the Chinese. Falling into his saggy spring riddled chair he kicked off his heavy boots to warm his toes in front of the heater and he used the chopsticks he found with the food to feed himself, almost comatose as he thought of the girl he had given a lift to Little Whining, Surrey one sunny day in June. 'Ugh, I have to get up' he thought as he pushed down on the arms of the chair as he climbed to his feet the springs groaned as he stretched his back yawning as he trudged off to be. It definitely was not his favourite thing to do he was thinking as he wished all the little evil ones could go all top each other so he and the rest of the order could go back to their day jobs. He was itching to get back to the curse breaking and treasure hunting that had eluded him in the last few years because of the war and it was his passion not the idiotic paper pushing he had to do because he needed to be 'on call' for the order in case any 'emergencies' arose while no-one else was available. He sighed as he turned off the lights as he walked thinking of ways he could get back to Egypt, 'But what about Holly?' a little niggling voice whispered to him in the back of his mind. He couldn't push it away as he fell asleep thinking again of Holly and whether he would give up Egypt just for a shot of being with her. 


End file.
